This invention has to do with disk drive suspensions, and more particularly with the protection of the suspension flexure in a disk drive suspension head gimbal assembly. Specifically, the invention provides, for suspension installations where a transverse lift arm is used to lift the suspension load beam away from the disk, the means to avoid debris-generating contact of the lift arm with the flexure edge. The invention further enables avoiding performance-affecting distortion of the flexure that results from contact of the flexure with the lift arm, e.g. where the flexure has previously been unsupported. In accordance with the invention the flexure is supported by the load beam body in the locus of engagement of the lift arm and the flexure portion in the path of the lift arm. The flexure support is realized by modification of the load beam body to accommodate the edge flanges of the flexure in a manner placing the flat of the flexure, that is the portion between the edge flanges, against the opposing load beam surface. Advantages accruing from the invention include less debris generation from the lift arm scraping on the flexure edges. Other advantages include improved resonance values resulting from increased stiffness in the gimbal assembly load beam, and high shock properties in the non-operating mode resulting from reduced mass in the load beam.
Lift arms used to load and unload the suspension from disk cammingly engage the load beam to shift it, and, in the process, rub against the load beam.
In the prior art, flexures have been designed to straddle the load beam portion lying in the path of the lift arms, their rounded edges wrapping the load beam edge for a smoother ride for the lift arm across the suspension. The use of such wide flexures, however, adds mass to the suspension assembly, and higher mass lowers non-operating shock performance. Further, the difficulty of precision fitting a straddling-type of flexure so as to maintain original design values in pitch static attitude and roll static attitude increases manufacturing costs. Fixing the straddling flexure to the load beam involves problematical welding between curved surfaces. Debris may be generated where the lift arm contacts a flexure edge as the scraping action will remove material from the lift arm. This debris may collect in the spaces between the flexure and the load beam where these spaces exist, and cause problems in use of the apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,331 to Wolter, a specially shaped flexure is provided with edge flanges either straight or rolled to carry the lift arm ramp past the etched edges of the flexure.